


I Meet My Crew of Motley Knights

by OracleHylia



Series: Eternal Bonds [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Link teases her too much, Slow Burn, Zelda has her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleHylia/pseuds/OracleHylia
Summary: After Link pulls the Master Sword free, he is brought to Hyrule castle and met with an ultimatum: Join the Champions and defeat Calamity Ganon, or be imprisoned and have the Zonai tribe pay the price.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Eternal Bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023532
Kudos: 38





	I Meet My Crew of Motley Knights

I blame the sword. Bad enough that I got caught holding the sparkly sword of some famous Hylian legend, it just had to start glowing like there was no tomorrow too.

I could've written it off as a fluke. It wasn’t me, I didn’t do it! Bet her Royal Sparkliness would’ve loved that, sending me off to jail, guilty of petty crimes, prancing about with a triumphant look on her face until I escape a day later. But no, the sword just had to become a glowstick.

Even if my uncle were to ground me for life and give me his disappointed face for doing the one thing he told me not to do and make me feel all sorts of guilty, it would’ve been better than this. I’m currently sitting in a . . . conference room? Lounge? (some sort of decorated room) Awaiting my fate that the nobles, priests, and king have spent the last three days arguing over.

After the whole conundrum at the temple, I was dragged to the castle- sword in hand and dumped into a large and over-decorated room. Princess Zelda, in all her sparkly glory, firmly announced that I should be put in a cell. Her suggestion was then immediately shot down by various people in fancy clothes. The jail cell was preferable.

I’m currently surrounded by the four so-called Champions, one from each race, studying me like I’m a fascinating sculpture or something. The Zora Champion, a tall, regal looking prince, is looking at me like I’m garbage he was asked to pick up off the floor. I can tell by the way he presents himself that this guy is a real pretentious jerk.

The Rito Champion is, surprisingly, a female, considering they don’t put much stock in women as warriors, only singers. I recognize that look on her face, she has a desperate need to prove herself constantly- and she’s looking at me like I’m in the way of it.

The Goron Champion seems blissfully unaware of the gravity of the situation and gives me a friendly slap across my back, nearly knocking the wind out of me. He welcomes me to the team and says I’ll get along with everybody just fine. So in other words, the big, strong, dumb type.

The Gerudo Champion is currently leaning lazily against the wall, arms crossed, gazing over the whole scene, looking amused. I grin and make my way over to her.

“Nice to see another friendly face around here.”

She sends me a sly smirk. “Likewise.”  
The Grudo Champion, Sabine, and I go way back, practically family. Our parents were good friends so she would often visit the Zone camp when we were younger. She and my older cousin would get into all sorts of trouble as kids. (me being at the center of it)

Just then the door slammed open and in walked her Sparkliness, Princess Zelda, looking very put off, followed by a Royal council member and a Sheikah scientist.

‘“We have reached a decision.” the councilman said. “The young Zonai known as Link will have all previous charges dropped as long as agrees to be sworn in as a knight in service to the kingdom to help defeat the calamity.”

The uproar among the champions was instantaneous. I looked off to the side and noticed the Princess pointedly ignoring me, not looking surprised at all. Ah, no wonder she was steaming. Everyone was still bickering over the decision, Sabine was arguing in my defense. 

“You can’t force him into service, he’s not even from any of the vassal states of Hyrule and doesn’t owe any allegiance to-”

“I’ll do it.”

They all turned around and stared at me like I had just admitted frogs were my favorite food. Judging by the looks on their faces, I bet none of them were expecting I would agree to their terms.

Sabine stared at me, uncertain. “Link, are you sure?”

I nodded, I had to do it, whether I wanted or not. The Zonai were already on Hyrule’s bad side and my constant egging them on had only made things worse. This is my chance to make up for my mistakes and try to mend things between the Hylians and the Zonai, it’s what Uncle would’ve done if he was here.

The Sheikah scientist looks like he’s the only one unaffected by the tense atmosphere, on the contrary, he looks rather excited.

“Excellent! We can begin assimilating you with your Divine Beast alongside the other champions.”

Before I could even begin to ask him what the heck a Divine Beast was, he pulled out a notebook and raced out of the room, muttering excitedly to himself. The councilman seemed completely unaffected by the Sheikh's outburst, as though it were a common occurrence, and proceeded to address me.

He gestured to the champions beside me. “These skilled warriors have been chosen to help assist you in the battle against Calamity Ganon and will be your order of knights from now on.”

I look over at the champions. The haughty snob, the try-hard, the dumb muscle, and the slouch. Oh yeah, this is gonna be a real dream team.


End file.
